One Last Breath
by Posypanco
Summary: Well, this is a songfic to Creed's "One Last Breath." The G-boys are in jail which gives them time to contemplate. Very sad T-T Read and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song One Last Breath.   
  
This fic is in response to a challenge by K-9. I don't think it's very close to what the challenge was asking for, but anyways, I was inspired. ^_^  


**  
  
One Last Breath**  
by Posypanco  


  
It finally happened, the Gundam pilots were captured. They were being held under the highest possible surveillance. All five of them were placed in a circular, magnetically sealed room. Even if they were able to get out of the room, they couldn't possibly bypass all the lasers and motion sensors that awaited them on the other side. As they sat there, they slowly felt themselves falling into that abyss called insanity.  
  


_Please come now  
I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to  
All I think is safe  
It seems I found  
The road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape_  


  
Duo was pacing the floor. Back and forth. Back and forth. After spending months in this stupid room, he finally realized that death was going to take him, just like all those he cared about. Father Maxwell, Sister Helen. They had died because of him, now it was his turn.  
Quatre watched Duo's pacing from his place sitting on the floor. If only he could help his new friends. If only it was just him stuck in this hell hole. If only it was just him that would eventually die. It was all his fault. If only.  
On the other side of the room, far from Duo's pacing, Wufei was practicing his martial arts. It was currently the only thing keeping him from going insane. As he went through the motions of the kicks, punches, and blocks, he reflected. It was his weakness that allowed them to be captured. He was unworthy to fight for the justice that he believed in so strongly. He was ashamed of himself.  
Trowa was sitting next to Quatre, also reflecting, something all the pilots now had plenty of time for. He would die without knowing. Without knowing who he really was, where he came from. He would die a nameless nobody. Nanashi.  
Heero aka The Perfect Soldier was sitting alone with his eyes closed. No matter how he tried, he couldn't escape his fate. He had killed all those innocent people without mercy. That girl. Her dog. His soul was drenched with the blood of others. He could never forgive himself. It was only fitting that he die.  
  
  


_I yelled back when  
I heard thunder  
But I'm down to  
One last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say_  


  
Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Stop. Finally Duo sat down. Wufei also sat. Duo spoke, more to himself than the other pilots. His voice was filled with grief. His eyes with tears.  
When I was just a nameless orphan living on L2, I met my best friend, Solo. Then he died because the Alliance doesn't give medicine to nobodies. When I was eight, I was taken into the care of Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. They were the family I never had. I loved them. But then the Alliance came. They killed them. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were murdered in cold blood. I wish. . .I wish that I could turn back time. That things could be different. I fight so I don't become close to anyone. Everyone I care about dies. I laugh to hide my pain. I am Shinigami.  
Suddenly, the other pilots knew why he called himself that.  
  


_Hold me now  
I'm six feet  
From the edge  
And I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
_

  
As if prompted by Duo's confession, Quatre spoke up.  
I'm the only boy of 29 older sisters. I was a test tube baby. I used to always feel so useless. That I was just another product on the assembly line. I fight to find my worth. When my father died, I fell even deeper into my feelings of uselessness. I could do nothing to save him. I continue to destroy innocent people because of how worthless I felt. . .feel. I have nothing else.  
All the other pilots understood exactly how Quatre felt. Many times (too many to count) they had felt just as worthless.  
  


_I'm looking down  
Now that it's over  
Reflecting on  
All of my mistakes  
I thought I found  
The road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace_  


  
Next came Trowa, the quiet one of the group. He sat quietly for a second then spoke up, his voice coated with many emotions.  
I am a nobody. A nameless nobody. I used to be a mercenary. I don't remember anything before that. When I was ten, I met this girl who had a father and three brothers. She said she envied me because I had no name or family. Because I was empty. But I envy her. I'd give anything to be full. I'd do anything to have a family and somewhere to go. Someone to talk to. My real name isn't Trowa. is just a name I borrowed from a dead man. I want to be full. But I feel I will always be Nanashi. I fight because I have nowhere else to go. Nothing else to do.  
His fellow pilots were struck by Trowa's words. They had all felt the same. They all wished to have a family again.  
  


_I cried out  
"Heaven save me"  
But I'm down to  
One last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say_  


  
Wufei then spoke, revealing things he never told anyone before.  
I was married when I was just fourteen. She was headstrong and stubborn as a mule. I thought I hated her. Then she was gone. I felt so empty. I fight because of her. Because she believed so strongly in justice. But I feel as if it's all in vain. Even though I have fought and fought and fought, it's not enough. The war is still raging. Those that should not fight, do. And those who should fight, don't. I have fought in vain and now I shall die in vain.  
The Gundam pilots knew. They knew what it was like to fight so hard, but nothing ever changed.  
  


_Hold me now  
I'm six feet  
From the edge  
And I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_  


  
Last was Heero. He was silent for a few minutes, but no one prompted him to speak. Finally he opened his mouth.  
I fight because I know there's hope. I feel my hands soaked with the blood of innocent people. I used to be emotionless. The Perfect Soldier. I was trained to kill, not to care. But somehow I managed to care. I feel useless, but still I live. I live so others might live. Even if what I do is in vain, I keep going. I keep going to end this war once and for all. So I don't have to kill anymore. Then maybe, just maybe, I can lead a normal life. I fight so others don't have to.  
  


_Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe  
There's something left for me  
So please come  
Stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's  
Something left  
For you and me  
For you and me   
For you and me_  


  
Then they all knew that they would survive till the end the war. They would escape, or die trying. They would continue to fight so others don't have to.  
  


_Hold me now  
I'm six feet  
From the edge  
And I'm thinking  
That maybe six  
Ain't so far down  
  
__**The End  
  
**_****

  
  
Well, sorry if it was _really_ REALLY corny. And sorry, K-9, if it was a total disappointment. ^_~   
This the first sad fic I ever wrote, actually.


End file.
